


Here come the Girls

by DianeJane



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeJane/pseuds/DianeJane
Summary: This was a silly little idea that is basically just daft! For Mel, Claire, mama Nettie and craftyLinda!As I said, daft and silly, but if it makes you laugh then my work here is done, well not done completely 😂





	Here come the Girls

Mama Nettie (as she was known to many these days) and Linda (Crafty Linda in some circles, and not because she was a crafty little blighter, but because she liked crafts) were nattering over the garden gate. They had been neighbours for a good few years, but had rarely spoken, each going about their own business. They were not the nosey neighbours of the street, oh no, that was Mavis down the way. She knew everyone’s business and more.

  
Nettie and Linda had become friends the past few years as they both attended the same baking group. Oh they loved to bake, and their houses were always inviting you in with the smell of baked goods. However I digress, they became firm friends and nattered now over the garden gate at least once a week, catching up on the family, especially their two (wayward) daughters (who shall remain unnamed, for now anyway) who, in all honesty, were lovely thoughtful women, who cared much for their mother’s.

  
Chatter had started in the street however (obviously Mavis was at the top of the gossip chain so it probably came from her), that the two daughters lived an, and I quote ‘un-Christian lifestyle, cavorting with all and sundry’. They didn’t cavort with all and sundry…. No men were ever cavorted with!

  
Nettie and Linda were discussing this ‘tittle tattle’ this sunny Saturday afternoon. Neither women had a problem with their daughter’s sexual preferences, and couldn’t really usually give a hoot about what nosey Mavis thought of them. Both Nettie and Linda were allies of the LGBT+ Community and had been known, on occasion to accompany their daughters to ‘Pride’.

  
Anyway, again I digress, so they were discussing it, and Linda was quite forthright with her opinion “That nosey old bag Mavis can just go and do one Nettie, I’m not having her disrespecting our girls. What have they ever done to her”. Mama Nettie was a little more reserved “Linda, dear, don’t get so het up over it, it’s just tittle tattle, she will find another topic soon enough” and heavens above if the next week Mavis didn’t have something else to talk about when a cohabiting lesbian couple moved in a few doors down from her.

  
Mama Nettie and Linda welcomed the new arrivals with armfuls of baked goods from Pain au Chocolate to Croissants, from bread to baps (*giggles). The ladies, Bernie and Serena were such lovely ladies, both surgeons at that, working in the local hospital. In their early 50’s they were, Serena new to the whole Sapphic lifestyle, but Bernie not so.

  
They were a delight to have in the street. There were no shenanigans for Mavis to complain about, but she still found complaints no matter what, she complained that Bernie could be seen putting the bins out IN HER SLIPPERS!! It wasn’t heard of in the street for the ladies to do that, Mavis would curl her hair and put on her Sunday best to put her bins out, well that was if she did put them out and didn’t leave it to her long suffering husband Alf!

The two daughters, who we shall refer to for the sake of this story as Mel and Claire, visited with their mother’s often and knew that Bernie and Serena had moved in a few doors down from Mavis. Now Mel was a quiet soul, but when rattled would certainly give you what for!. Claire was hot tempered and would rant and rave. The two women obviously knew each other from visiting their mothers, however they didn’t know each other that well really.

  
That was until one day Mama Nettie and Linda informed them both that they had been invited over to a housewarming party that Serena and Bernie were holding and asked if Mel and Claire would like to join (Mavis was invited but politely declined).

  
So here they all were one afternoon sitting out in the back garden of Serena and Bernie, or as some referred to them as ‘Berena’. They were having a ball. There was karaoke (Serena had a wonderful singing voice, Bernie unfortunately not so, but she gave it a good go), Mel and Claire had a go on the karaoke, singing to ‘Summer loving’ from Grease (Mel taking on the role as Sandy I may add). Mama Nettie had a go, singing to Katy Perry’s ‘Firework’. Linda did a fabulous version of Cher’s ‘if I could turn back time’.

  
Everyone was having a gay old time, some quite literally and the afternoon passed in a haze of wine and whiskey.

  
By the early evening the girls escorted their mothers up home, both a little unsteady on their feet I may add, I think Nettie had been at the sherry a little too much, and they were singing and dancing in the street. They looked back to see Mavis peering disapprovingly at them through the curtains, Both Nettie and Linda turned, stuck there tongues out and their middle fingers up and gave her what for.

  
Back at Bernie and Serena’s the party was still in full swing, and Mel and Claire after ensuring both mothers were safety in their respective homes headed back to the party. There were too many fit women there for them to leave now after all. I mean who wants to leave a room full of very attractive lesbians to sit at home drinking cocoa? Not me that’s for certain.

  
So they rejoined the party to continue with the ‘shenanigans’ which went on well into the early hours of the morning. Day was starting to break by the time Mel and Claire left, both with a telephone number and the promise of a date (not with each other I may add)  
Bernie and Serena lived a very happy, quiet, respectful (apart from the putting out of the bins in slippers) life in their new home. Mel and Claire both enjoyed many dates with their respective partners, all the cavorting they wanted on tap.

  
Mavis continued to be a nosey old so and so and couldn’t keep her opinions to herself. And what of Nettie and Linda, well they became the best of friends after that day, they went to bingo together and also went to dances. Both found nice chaps who would escort them home, oh and this made the gossip even worse. But they enjoyed themselves and sod every one else.

  
The morel of the story is, lesbians can live happy lives without cheating and looking for something else!! Life is good, life is happy.

  
And who am I you may ask yourselves? Well I’m just your local, friendly, lesbian story writer still looking for her own happy ending! 


End file.
